Subtract.
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}73.57 -38.3\\\\ &=73.57 - 38.30\\\\ &=7{,}357\text{ hundredths} - 3{,}830\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=3{,}527\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=35.27 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${7}$ ${3}$ $.$ ${5}$ $7$ $3$ $8$ $.$ ${3}$ $0$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset{6}{\cancel{7}}$ $\overset{13}{\cancel{3}}$ $.$ ${5}$ ${7}$ $-$ $3$ $8$ $.$ ${3}$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $3$ $5$ $.$ $2$ $7$ $35.27 = 73.57 - 38.3$